And Then We Kiss
by Saori102490
Summary: Oneshot. "Her hazel eyes were hidden behind her golden brown hair; her rosy lips were locked in a kiss with my own. Such force she placed into the kiss, such need, such passion, such love…" GinnyxHermione


Her hazel eyes were hidden behind her golden brown hair; her rosy lips were locked in a kiss with my own

Ginny's P.O.V.

Her hazel eyes were hidden behind her golden brown hair; her rosy lips were locked in a kiss with my own. Such force she placed into the kiss, such need, such passion, such _love_… Low moans escaped from her lips. They drove me crazy, they made me want –no- _need_ more of her. Was it the fact that we could get caught at any given moment that made me feel so excited or was it that she had some kind of magnet that pulled me towards her? I don't know nor do I care enough to know. All that exists for me is her and this moment, one of the few moments we get to be _alone_ without interruptions during classes.

Her lips part from mine. Her breath is fast and ragged, just as if she had been running a marathon. It's always like this. The periods of time between our encounters feel like they're too long apart, allowing us to build up so much craving inside our systems to the point of exploding… I get hold of her wrists. She gives me that look that melts me on my insides every single time. Those captivating, seemingly innocent hazel eyes… Gosh… how does she do it? How does she get me to get tangled in her trap? I slam her against the wall never breaking eye contact. She smiles lightly. She knows I can't contain myself from tasting her lips.

Candy. That's what she tastes like. I can't get enough of it. Slowly I start approaching her lips. She licks them in anticipation as she sees me getting closer. But then I think; _why should _I _give her what she wants? Two can play this game… _Just as we're about to close the seemingly big gap between our mouths, I move away letting her feel a bit of anxiety. A few more times I do this and every single time, I see the same anxiety mark on her eyes. I get close enough for her to feel my warm breath on her lips, but not enough for her to feel them. Desperation marks her face. Want. _Need._ Her eyes make a silent plea. They're asking me to come closer, _begging_ to come closer. A naughty smile is drawn on my face. I slightly shake my head, telling her she's not getting any. A whimpering noise escapes her lips. Gosh… her lips are so rosy, so full and smooth, so tempting and inviting… but I can't break. Not now. I want to see how much she wants this. She gives me that look again, expecting for me to break.

"Not until you tell me how much you want it, how much you need it… tell me you need me…," I whisper softly in her ear, making sure my breath tickles the exposed skin of her neck as I move away. Once more, she tries to catch my lips. She tries to free herself from my grasp and get a hold of me but to no avail. My grip on her is too strong. Finally she gives up, realizing that this was the only way she was going to get what she wanted.

"Please," she whispered in a voice that made my insides fill with want. "Please what?" I asked a bit icily, trying to coax her into telling me what she wanted, me knowing fully well what it was. Of course, my insides were burning with desperation, but I could keep it under control for another while. I just wanted to hear her saying it… "Please, just kiss me, please… I need you… please…" she whispered trying to keep her voice under control, yet failing as the urgency was clearly noted on it. I smiled. Now she was under my power.

I crashed my lips against hers as if it were the last time I were kissing her. In a way, it was like the last kiss I was giving her because I didn't know how long it would be before we got to do this again. Letting go of her wrists, she pulled me into her and then slammed me against the wall she was before. A fierce yet loving kiss was followed by her brisk actions. My hands ran on her sides and then slowly up on the insides of her shirt. A sharp intake of breath. Perfect. My nails rake her back. She arches a bit not wanting to break the kiss. I feel her warm hands tugging the fabric of my shirt. Her hand creeps under it and traces my spine. The feeling is electric. Just pure jolts of bliss in my system. More intensity in the kiss. Our breaths start pacing faster and faster by the second, hands roam to unexpected areas of the torso. The feeling of need is taking over, blinding us both… Finally oxygen becomes a necessity and we separate. Her hazel eyes lock with my bluish-green ones once more as she gets close for a quick kiss… I grab her by the waist as we slowly kiss… "I love you," she whispers into the kiss; then she pulls apart. "I love you, too," I answer to my beloved.

Suddenly we hear a noise and we take it as a sign to separate from each other's arms. A professor comes into the restroom. My love pretends to be washing her hands while I lean on the wall and talk about some random thing… We leave like nothing has happened, talking like the two best friends we are… but what really is on the back of our heads is the moment we just had together, when we had each other and nothing else.

**A/N:**After being inactive for about half a century, I wrote this Ginny-Hermione shot just for fun. A dear friend of mine read it and encouraged me to post it, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this small piece! :)


End file.
